The Love Story part 1 Changes
by Starann
Summary: Ok, so this is my 1st fanfic. Its a Harry Potter Love Story kinda mixed the Charmed. & you guys know the drill, I do not own ne thing Harry Potter/Charmed. The only thing that is mine is a few of the people and the plot.


The Other Side of Harry Potter

The Love Story

Part 1-Changes

By: Tori Sullivan

Prolog

April 24

Starann was sitting by the pool with her twin sister and there four best friends sipping champagne. They were celebrating the end of the school year and the start of a break they all deserved after making there 8th platinum album, completing the school year with all A's and Star grabbing the cover of Teen Vogue. It was way past time to slow down. "Star baby, telephone!" Her aunt Phoebe called from the patio. "Coming!" She called back.

She went into the parlor sat on the couch and picked up the phone. It was Draco; perfect timing her flight had gotten in only three hours earlier.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He asked

"Nothing, just chillin' with the Sexy Six." She told him.

"I've missed you." He said.

"Draco you saw me at Christmas."

"That was forever ago!."

"And before that I stayed the whole summer out there."

"So?" He wasn't going to be happy till he could see her again and she knew this, it was just too much fun teasing him.

"So, you've seen me more than my Aunts have. Maybe even more then Lily." Star said referring to her twin sister Alyssa.

"Starann"

"I'll be there tomorrow about four-thirty-ish" She had already called the pilot to her privet jet. It was the reason she hadn't unpacked anything but the outfit she was wearing over there.

"Great! Everyone will be happy to hear that!" He said in a completely different tone then the one had been talking in before. This one was happy. She smiled at the thought of being back at the Malfoy Mansion. All the people, all her friends; it was the same way she felt when she got back to school in New-York every fall.

"Is _she_ gonna be there?" She asked

"If you're referring to Pansy, yes." She could hear the laughter in his voice. Sometimes she thought he only kept Pansy around to drive her crazy. She was right.

"Then maybe I should cancel my flight." She said and wasn't kidding.

"Now, now my two best girls are gonna have to learn to get along."

"Never." She said sounding colder then she meant to.

"Whatever. I'll see you when you get here. Bye baby."

"I love you ."

When she got off the phone with Draco she went back outside sat with her feet in the pool and conjured a new champagne glass. Kat and Kayla came and sat with her.

"So are we going to go see him?" Kat asked. Star turned around to face her.

"No, _we _are not going to go see him_. I_ am."

"Come on, you're not into him." Kat said and Kayla nearly choked.

"So?"

"So fair game then. Right Kay?" Kat was desperate to see her old flame.

"Well…um… Ima keep drinking." Kayla said. She was the only one that knew that Star wanted her Draco to be more then just friends with benefits.

"I'm famous I don't have to be fair. Besides he's _my _best friend and he wants to see _me._" Star wasn't about to have this conversation. She sat her glass down and headed upstairs to her room. Big mistake. She had left Kat alone to the unthinkable.

June 7th

It had taken a month and a halve but Starann was finally getting used to having Kat at the Mansion. So far Kat hadn't made any attempts to get back together with Draco. At least not as far as Star could tell. So there was no harm in her being there.

And now they were sipping tea in the library, gazing out the window watching the boys play quidditch, who would every now and then come by and blow kisses to the girls who would smile and giggle.

"Draco hasn't said two words to me since I got here." Kat whined. She reminded Starann so much of Pansy the way she always found something to whine about. As far as Star was concerned she was lucky to even be at the mansion.

"Well it's kinda hard to talk and look you up and down the way he does." Star said never letting her eyes wonder from Draco who was flying back into her view

"I wish! He doesn't even know I'm alive."

_I wish._ Star thought to herself as Draco flew by blowing kisses and both girls turned bright red. It was then that Narcissa Malfoy walked in to check in on her son's friends.

"How are you girls doing?" She asked as she sat to join them for tea.

"Fine." They answered in unison.

"And where is Pansy?" Narcissa asked.

"Who cares?" The girls answered once again in unison. It was no secret that Pansy was disliked by most females her age, not because they were threatened but because she was a brainless slut who made it hard for any other girl to get respect.

"I see we are enjoying the view?" Narcissa said stirring her tea. The girls nodded.

"Cissy?" Star said.

"Yes darling." Narcissa answered. Kat and Pansy both were immensely jealous at how close Star and Narcissa were. Narcissa had always liked Starann best of all the girls Draco brought home.

"Draco's asked me to come to Hogwarts." Star said looking at Kat who had envy written all over her face. She didn't realize that Starann was anything but happy about it.

"And are you going to?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I can't leave the band. And bedsides if I go to Hogwarts I'll have to complete two more years to take my exit exams and get my witches license instead of getting them this fall."

"I see. So you don't think it's worth it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Kathryn, may I speak to Starann alone please?" She said and Kat realized that from Narcissa this was not a request but a demand.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy." She said and left the room.

"I'm going to ask you something I never thought I'd have to. Starann do you love my son?"

"Cissy you know I do. But Draco does not love me. He loves Pansy."

"Draco is a sixteen year-old boy, he does not know who he loves."

"In any case I'm just a best friend and a good time to him"

"And you'll never be more if you don't stick around for more then a few weeks at time."

"Cissy I have a career. A good one at that"

"And is that worth losing Draco to Pansy? Or worse yet, Kathryn?"

"No" Star said without hesitation.

"Well are there not record companies in England? Can your molding agency no take your picture in England also?"

"Yes. But Cissy, the bands not half as popular over here"

"But you do not deny that the move could be done?'

"Ok let's say I do come over here that's suddenly supposed to change things between me and Draco?"

"Starann, you and my son have been best friends since you were two, ok. You appreciate each other's minds and values and friendship. And it's so obvious you are attracted to each other. Which is why you fly in and out of here all the time. But Draco is never going to allow his self to fall for you if his afraid you're going to keep leaving. And his asking you to come to Hogwarts is proof that he does want something more then just friendship and random hookups from you. Having you with him for his last years at Hogwarts could be the difference between me getting you as a daughter-in-law and getting Pansy as daughter-in-law. And I'm rather sure you would make me cuter grandbabies." Starann couldn't help but laugh. This what she loved about Narcissa, you always got the truth.

"I've got to think about it." Star said, heading to her room.

"I understand .But you and Kathryn leave for the start of the tour tomorrow."

"I know Cissy." Starann said a little annoyed but not letting it show in her voice.

Star has been lying in bed for what seemed like hours when her bed room door opened.

"Draco?' She called into the darkness.

"No, but I'm not surprised you'd think it's him." It was Cedric. Great this was the last thing she needed on top of trying to make the biggest decision of her life.

"What do you want Cedric?"

"Well now what does any guy in your bedroom want?"

"Go away."

"You just don't like me do you?"

"I despise you and all others like you."

"Now it's not my fault I'm a vampire."

Star got up snapped her fingers and the light came on.

"You are the Prince, ok. There are only two higher ranking evils above you, your father included." She said watching him glade across the room as she said it. His feet never left the ground yet they were toe to toe. He's eyes, powerful and gray, bore into hers until she forced herself to look away.

He bent down to her neck, not close enough to touch her. God no, he could never touch her, if he did he wasn't sure he be able to resist biting her. But he was close enough to smell her blood. It was sweet, not salty like most. Everyone knew Star was kind to a fault, but who would have guessed it was in her blood? He wanted time to stop in this moment forever, so that he could always be near her. But the moment was ruined; he heard footsteps, and they were getting close, fast.

The door swung open before Cedric could stop it, and in the doorway stood Draco Malfoy.

"Whoa! Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No." Cedric said as he rushed past Draco in a blur, shutting the door behind him. Draco walked to Starann and put his arms around her, he could tell Cedric had upset her.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" He asked.

"No. Now tell me again why we tolerate his presence?"

"Because his fathers above mine in the ministry."

Star pulled herself closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and stayed there until what seemed like forever was all too soon over.

"Hey." He said and she titled her head up. "I've got an idea." He grinned.

Starann and Draco lay in the tall grass in front of the pond on the far side of the Malfoy Mansion. This was there second favorite spot, and Star expshaly loved it at night, under all the stars. Draco kept pulling her closer and closer to him.

"Draco if you pull me any closer neither one of us is going to be able to breathe." She giggled and that only made him pull her even closer.

"I'm not letting you go, ok?" He said.

"Draco I have no desire to leave you." She assured him

"Not today." He mumbled.

"Here we go again. What is this round thirty now?"

"Damn it Starann. Why won't you even hear me out on this?"

"Because Draco, hearing you tell me how perfect Hogwarts is for you-

"No, how perfect it will be for us." He corrected her.

"Whatever. Its only gonna make me leaving you _here_ that much harder."

"Then don't leave." He said it as if it were that simple.

"I have to."

"You don't."

"Whats tying me here Draco? Hmm?"

"Me."

"Until Pansy comes around. Or something else in a skirt."

"That's not fair."

"Draco its you who is being completely unfair. Ok, I live in California, I go to school in New-York, and I have a career that takes me all over the world. And that's the way it's always been. I can't stay here in England with you all the time. It's not possible, not any more, no matter how bad I wish it could be. Draco you've not once in the fourteen years I've known you tried to get me to stay out here. And I can't just change my entire life for you now." She said standing up to go inside. It was late she had to be on a plane back to Cali tomorrow at noon and then right back to New-York the day after, then they had to start the tour. She wasn't sure if she could handle everything that she was about to take on for the next few months without Draco's constantly trying to complicate things, let alone with it.

June 8th

There was a light knocking on Stars bedroom door. She rolled over and called come in with out ever opening her eyes. A house elf appeared carrying a note.

"Sorry Mistress Halliwell, Twinkie did not mean to wake you." The elf stammered obviously scared for her life.

"Its ok Twinkie." Star said taking the note and patting the elf on the head. Twinkie smiled, "Its from Master Malfoy, the young one." She said as if Star couldn't recognize the hand writing.

"Thank You Twinkie." Star said dismissing the elf so she could read the note.

"For you Miss Halliwell it is no trouble." Twinkie bowed and walked out shutting the door behind her as Starann ripped at the note.

Meet me you know where, 7

Was all it said; was all it had to say. She looked at the clock it was ten till. She shot up out of the bed and ran to the closet. She scanned it, quickly deciding on a blue-jean mini skirt and black tube-top lined with lace at the top and bottom. She snatched up a pair of black heels and slid them on. She looked in the mirror and waved at it, striating her hair to glossy perfection and fixing her make-up. She glanced at the clock, two minutes. She dusted her lips with a light coat of clear black cherry lip balm (Draco's favorite) and a layer of sparkles. And orbed to the top of the path to their spot.


End file.
